A new variety of loblolly pine tree (Pinus taeda), has been discovered. This selection has been designated as ‘CF Q7766.’
This new variety is a progeny of a second generation selection pollinated by a first generation selection. Female parent is an open pollinated progeny of Georgetown County, S.C. first generation selection. Male parent is a first generation selection made in Barnwell County S.C.
Cross pollination occurred in early 1998 followed by induction and cryopreservation of embryogenic tissue in 1999. First somatic seedlings were produced in 2000 and planted in early 2001 in seven field experiments. A total of 47 ramets (independent members of a clone) were planted ranging from 4 to 8 ramets per field experiment. The field experiments are located in Mississippi, Florida, Georgia and South Carolina.